The Horrible Halloween Truth
It's that haunting time of year again... October 31st. Two years ago on Halloween I lost my good friend Jimmy. We were both trick-or-treating in the dead of night. Then as soon as I knew it, he was no where to be found. He wandered off to someone's house for candy. I heard him yell "Over here!" but I couldn't tell which way it was coming from. That was the last I ever heard from Jimmy again. I went from house to house, not asking for candy, but asking if they had seen my friend. Nope. No one. A missing persons report was filed and there was a big search. He still hasn't been found. Despite what happened two years ago, I'm still going trick-or-treating. A part of me hopes Jimmy is still out there... which is the main reason I'm doing this. I'm not interested in candy, I'm interested in finding my friend. I will never lose hope. He's out there somewhere. I did what I usually did. Going door to door in the same neighborhood I lost Jimmy, getting some candy and asking the givers if they've seen my friend. It's always a no. As I lurked the dark autumn streets only illuminated by an orange lamp post, I was coming upon on a house. One I don't remember going to... this year, last year, or any year. How did I miss this? It looks so ordinary I guess my mind just meshed it in with the other houses. It was a typical two story house. Pretty standard stuff. There were orange lines warped around the gates surrounding the shrubs. I walked up to the stoop. On the door was a decoration of a human skull. It looked pretty convincing, with fake blood all over the door as well. In the window was more fake blood, but it was in words that said "LEAVE NOW". I chuckled, and knocked on the door. Maybe the owner has seen Jimmy. I can only hope... The door opened. It was some tall, balding guy that looked to be in his 40s. He wore jeans with a blue long sleeved shirt tucked into them. "Trick-or-treat." I said. "Ah, wow! Nice costume!" the man said holding a bowl of candy, complimenting my witch costume. "Thanks." I replied. "Say, you're actually the first person here tonight. Can you believe it? The night's already over too. Here, let me go get you a special bowl of candy, not this artificial crap." The man said walking off, setting the bowl on the kitchen table and looking in the cabinets for the "special" candy. The man's house looked pretty ordinary as well, minus a few creepy looking Halloween decorations. He had a jar of eyeballs on his table, which I thought was cool. He came back to the door with the bowl of candy. "Alright and here you go." he said as he put the candy in my bag. "Thank you. Hey, have you see--" I was interrupted by "Try it." "Oh, you want me to eat it right now?" I asked. "Yes. It's homemade!" the man exclaimed. Homemade Halloween candy. Huh. I took out a piece and unwrapped it. It... was a human looking tooth. I just kind of stared at it, followed by me saying "Neat." "Go on!" the man ushered. I put the tooth candy in my mouth. Right off the bat I noticed how hard it was. It felt like I was chewing on a pebble, but it had a sugary sweet taste to it. "It's really hard to chew..." I grumbled. "Don't worry about it. Just keep biting into it and it will eventually break into little bitty teeth fragments!" the man assured me. "By the way, have you seen my friend Jimmy? He went missing in this neighborhood two years ago." I asked the tall man while still trying to bite into the rock candy. His friendly look turned into a concerned ojne. 'Oh... Jimmy. Yeah I heard about that. It's a shame he had to be taken away from his friends and family. But I'm sure where ever he ended up, he was put to good use. I wouldn't worry about it." The man strangely said. "Huh? What do you mean?" I questioned. I was really confused at how he worded that. He bit his lip and let out a sigh. "I'll tell you what. I have a secret." the man spoke. "...Yeah?" "I know where Jimmy is at." the man confessed. "What?! You do?! Where is he???" I questioned in shock and a little excited. "Follow me." he said with a smile. I stepped in the doorway. Seconds later I realized stepping into a stranger's house isn't a good idea, especially since... that's how Jimmy is thought to have disappeared. CLANG A loud thud from behind me echoed. I looked back and saw an iron frame was now in the doorway where the door was. I quickly turned back to the man, who had his finger on a button on the wall. "Come on. Let's go see Jimmy." he said with an eerie smile. "Uh... Why did you do that?" I pondered. "Don't worry. I just don't want people finding out." the man said ominously. "Find out what??" I asked. "James. Let's go see Jimmy." the man said, knowing my name. My heart dropped so hard. "He misses you, James!" the man shouted. I ran to the iron door, pounding on it, demanding to be let out. I screamed even louder when two hands where placed tightly on my shoulders. I looked back in horror, but was ultimately relieved. The man was holding a fake skeleton. I put my hand over my chest breathing heavily. "Haha! Got you!" the man exclaimed. "Not funny! This is my friend we're talking about, and how do you know my name!?" I shouted. "I'm sorry. My joke did go a little too far I suppose. And I know your name because I work with your dad. 'Mr. Trent'. Does that ring a bell?" the man explained, now revealed to my dad's coworker. "Okay. Phew..." I said in relief. The iron gate then lifted up from the floor. "Enjoy your candy!" he exclaimed as I headed out of his house. "Don't forget to say goodbye to Jimmy!" he also said, waving the skeleton's hand at me. I turned back confused. "Seriously Mr. Trent, that's not funny! Stop it!" I scolded him. "There's no need to get angry, James. This is your friend you haven't seen in two years, show a little respect!" he offensively said. I was about to open my mouth to scold him again. But then I stopped. I just... Wait... This was the exact same area I lost Jimmy in... And this guy is claiming the skeleton is... No. NO! The costume the skeleton had on... It was the one Jimmy wore on that Halloween night! I also noticed he had some missing teeth... I just put a tooth in my mouth earlier. J-Jimmy's tooth... I also remembered last year the skeleton was propped up on the porch. After putting the horrifying pieces together, I dropped my bag of candy and let out the world's most horrific shriek. All while Mr. Trent smiled. Category:Halloween Category:Skeletons